The One That Got Away
by Piper Kennedy
Summary: They've both been dreaming, yet dreading the day they'd meet again. This is the story of what happens when Dean and June run into each other after their time together so many years ago.


"Another Jack and Coke", she ordered, hoping it'll settle her nerves. Usually so calm, she'd been a jumble of nerves ever since she'd seen him walk into the bar. She kept her back to him and swept her long black hair over her shoulders to hide her face when he came near to order his drink. The memories of that summer came flooding back, and she tried to push them down with a gulp of her drink. Two drinks and twenty minutes later, she was feeling the effects of the drinks of her nerves when she heard a soft, yet strong voice next to her order the bar's beer special for the night and a double scotch and soda. "Oof, tough night?" she asked, eying his drinks.

He brushed the hair out of his eyes as he smiled. "No, no, they're not both mine."

Shaking her head, she joked, "Sure, that's what they all say." Déjà vu hit her, and she could have sworn she'd seen this stranger somewhere. After a quick sip of her drink, she asked, "You know, you look real familiar. Have I met you somewhere?"

He chuckled softly and his brown eyes sparkled. "Probably not. I'm not from here. My brother and I are road tripping and just passing through."

For a moment she sat there studying his features, trying to figure out why he looked so damn familiar and it hit her. She'd seen those eyes before. Not this particular set, but one just like them. She'd know those eyes anywhere - the way his eyes curled up in the corners and sparkled every time he smiled, all while hiding a pang of sadness.

"And for the record, this one's for my brother." The stranger added with a grin, while holding up the scotch and soda.

Sam!" An all to familiar voice called from a table halfway across the suddenly all too quiet bar, and her new friend gave a small smile. "Well, that's my cue." He replied nodding towards where the voice came from.

Against her better judgement, she turned toward where he had nodded and locked eyes with the very man she'd been currently drinking to forget. "Dean Winchester." She gasped softly. Her heart was suddenly in her throat and it was almost too hard for her to breath. Did somebody turn up the heat? The bar started spinning slightly and there was a fast-growing knot in her stomach. A whirlwind of old memories and emotions she swore would never feel again came flooding over her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her, noticing the color drain from her face.

Snapping back into reality, she broke her gaze with Dean and turned back to the bar, calling at the bartender for a refill and praying Dean didn't recognize her. She knew he had, though. The look on his face said it all.

"June?" She heard from behind her, and she wasn't sure if her heart had stopped all together, or if it was beating so fast she couldn't feel it.

One big gulp of her thankfully strong drink gave her the courage to turn around. She was now face to face with those eyes she couldn't forget. Those hazel eyes that have been haunting her dreams for so many years now. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, her heard would thump straight out. He was a bit more worn than she remembered, but the years and his line of work would do that to a person. She had heard of his father's passing and could tell he still carried the pain of his loss in his eyes. His lips were just as full as she remembered; his mouth pursed in the fashion as if he were always upset or perplexed. She let one breath out very slowly before replying. "Hey, Dean." She tried to say as calmly as possibly. She'd been picturing this day ever since they said goodbye. It wasn't the best departure, with him throwing one of his typical Winchester temper tantrums and her being too stubborn to apologize, and before they got to work it out, his father decided it was time for another hunt and Dean went along. She had forgotten what they had fought about after all these years, but she still remembered the smell of that damn old leather jacket.

"It's been a while." He smiled, slightly relieved that she remembered him. She nodded, feeling a bit uneasy that all of this was happening while she had a belly full of drinks.

"Sam," Dean cleared his throat and turned to the shaggy haired man that was still holding both drinks, "give us a few?" Sam nodded and handed over the scotch and soda before turning to leave.

Suddenly, she realized why Sam looked so familiar. "Wait a minute," She said while shaking her head. "Sam? Like your little brother, Sam? The one who was always hid behind a book Sam?" She turned to Dean, who nodded.

"Yeah, that's him. Still always behind the books though." He chuckled and watched his brother as he sat down at their table, leaving him and June alone together. He breathed out and she took a noticeably large gulp of her drink. She became suddenly fixated on a group of young men playing pool, and tried to telepathically get one of the strangers to invite her over and get out of this conversation. "You look great." He told her, breaking their uncomfortable silence after what seemed like ages.

Turning to him, June studied his face again. "Damnit, Dean!" She scowled, startling him slightly. "It's been fifteen years! And now you decide to just waltz back in as if nothing happened?'

He seemed taken back from her sudden outburst. "What?" He asked softly, the hurt starting to sink in.

"You had my number...You could have at least called! You left in such a rush; you..." She trained off, trying to catch her breath. The room started to spin again, and that familiar knot in her stomach started growing again. "No. No, no, no." She shook her head. She went to grab for her drink, and noticed only ice cubes where a comforting drink should be. She contemplating one more, to help her get through this unwelcome reunion. "No." She repeated out loud, but this time answering her internal conflict on another drink or not. She looked Dean straight in those eyes she once loved getting lost in on those long autumn evenings. "I've had too many drinks to deal with this. You left me broken hearted. I finally got over you, after everything. Who do you think you are!" She huffed. Fishing around in her pockets, she pulled out a $20 and tossed it on the bar before turning to leave.

"June, wait." Dean pleaded.

"Seriously?" She laughed, then turned and walked out the bar. Who did he think he was? After everything between them, and he wants to act like we're just old buddies? She cursed him out on her way to the car. Starting her engine, she had forgotten she had been listening to her old Radio Head album. The familiar and once comforting lyrics pouring out of the speakers now reminded her of heartbreak and broken promises, and she cried all her drive home.


End file.
